The Perfect Christmas
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes place after the Jungle Movie. Arnold is preparing to spend his first real Christmas with his parents home, and he is determined to make this the best Christmas ever. However, upon trying to find a gift for Helga, he discovers something that makes him realize that love is all that is needed to have a perfect Christmas.
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **The Perfect Christmas**

 ** _Chapter 1: Preparations_**

It was a beautiful winter's day in the city of Hillwood, however it was not just any Winter's day. It was December 23rd, the day before Christmas Eve to be more precise and the whole city was in the spirit of the holiday.

The snowflakes were falling, covering the city in a beautiful blanket of pure white, fresh snow. Houses were decorated in beautiful, colorful lights and in every corner, people were happy, enjoying this most wonderful time of the year. You could hear Christmas carols, the laughter of children playing in the snow and you could even smell of fresh baked Gingerbread filling the air.

It was truly, the most wonderful time of the year.

Especially in one quaint little boarding house, where one very special family lived.

"Okay, let's see if we have it all, the tree is decorated, the stockings are all hanged, the lights are all over the place…."Arnold marked his check list as he wanted to make sure that everything was in its place.

"I gotta say short-man, this place is sure looking good…"Phil, wearing a Santa hat, said proudly to his grandson.

"Thanks grandpa…Oh, did you make sure to place to pick up the Turkey and the pies?..."Arnold asked his grandpa.

Since this was the first Christmas with his parents back home, Arnold and his grandpa had agreed to make it a little more special, so they splurged a bit on a catered food after grandma, thinking that it's New Years, only made some appetizers and some cocktail.

"Yep Arnold, everything is all set, and I even made Ernie stand guard to make sure that greedy bum Kokoschka doesn't try to sneak in and steal some of the food and ruin the meal…"Grandpa said to the blonde child.

 _"_ _ **AH**_ _!..._ 'Was suddenly heard.

As if on cue, the grandfather and grandson suddenly heard a commotion coming from the kitchen and they both had an idea on what it was since they could hear it very clearly due to the sheer volume of it.

" ** _Ow_** …Ernie, you kicked me in my shin…I ought to sue you for assault…"An accented voice whined loudly, one they knew belonged to Oskar.

"Get lost you lousy bum! The old man put me in charge of kitchen duty this year and don't think I didn't see you trying to swipe that big Turkey leg just now!...'The gruff voice of Ernie, accused harshly.

"I only came in her because I was really thirsty and I wanted to get a drink of water and you accuse me of this…'Oskar said, as if trying to sound hurt by the accusation.

"Yeah, right….And I'm the Queen of England! Get out of here now Kokoschka or that coal from Santa won't be the _only_ lumps you'll be getting this year!...'Ernie shouted loudly before some more commotion was heard.

"Oh that darn Kokoschka, I can't keep my guard down for even a second…"Grandpa grumbled in anger.

"Could you handle them grandpa? I got some more things to check over?..."Arnold asked his grandfather, who nodded before going to the kitchen to break up the fight between Ernie and Oskar.

Arnold sighed, trying to keep the headache from forming in his head. Christmas was just two days away and he needed everything to be absolutely perfect in time. He's spent the last week and a half getting everything ready. With his parents finally home, he wanted this Christmas to be the greatest ever. He had gone almost ten years without them and he wanted to make up for lost time.

And that include making this Christmas as good as _TEN_ Christmases combined.

"Okay, with the decorations set up and the food all planned out, , now what's missing?..."Arnold wondered a bit.

He didn't know why but he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something but that couldn't be. He checked his list various times and everything and checked and double checked. He made sure get the decorations up, helped grandpa ordered the catered food and have their entire Christmas eve with his parents planned out which include baking gingerbread cookies, hot cocoa, caroling, snow ball fights and so much more with just him, his parents and his grandparents.

That's why he wanted everything to be perfect but he couldn't help but get a sinking feeling that he was forgetting something

Something very important but what was it?

Shaking his head, the Football headed kid decided to go back to making sure that the candy canes on the tree were perfectly arranged as well as the stockings.

No matter what, he was going to make sure that this Christmas was perfect.

* * *

"Hey Arnold…"The Football headed child turned around to see his father Miles coming in with a big grin on his face.

"Hey dad, so how was the orientation today?...'Arnold asked his father.

"It was great son, we managed to give an entire presentation on tribal cultures of South American…"Miles said smiling.

Upon coming back home, Arnold's parents, with some encouragement from their son, decided that they needing to do something more productive than wait for him while he was at school, so they got jobs at the local university teaching about foreign cultures due to their experiences.

"So where's mom?..."Arnold asked.

"She said something about getting her secret Santa gift…'Miles explained.

True to the family tradition, Miles and Stella took part on the yearly Secret Santa they did though both were tight lipped about who they got, only telling their son their little secret. Arnold usually didn't like keeping secrets but he didn't want to spoil it for them that they got each other this year. He knew that it would be pleasant surprises come Christmas morning.

"Wanna see what I got her?.."Miles whispered to him, as if giving an important secret.

Arnold nodded and Miles took him to his room, wanting to keep it more private between them. Arnold couldn't dislike it since his father seemed pretty enthusiastic of the thought of a secret between the two of them, even if it's something simple like a Christmas present.

"Take a look son…"Miles said as he pulled his present for Stella.

Arnold was stunned by the sight of a beautiful jade necklace on a gold chain that was placed safety in a nice, velvet box.

"Wow dad, it's beautiful…"Arnold said, very impressed with the gift.

"Thanks, though it was pretty hard finding the exact shade that matched her eyes…"Miles said thoughtfully. Arnold smiled at that little detail, finding this very nice.

His mother had green eyes, the same as him and his dad always told them that aside from the very Green Eyes themselves, they both had the most vibrant shade out there.

"Anyway son, who did you say you got again this year?..."Miles asked his son.

"I got Ernie this year, and I got him an autographed Dino Spumoni record…'Arnold said.

Getting that gift wasn't hard since he knew Dino personally and asked him for the autograph, which the aged singer was more than happy to do for his young friend. It was definitely much easier than when he was assigned as Mr. Hyunh's secret Santa in fourth grade, though hard or not, that would always hold a special memory to him due to the miracle he experienced when Mr. Hyunh was finally reunited with Mai in the end. Even to this day, he still didn't know how that happened but Gerald just told him that it was just a miracle and that was good enough for him.

"That's pretty impressive too son, and I know he'll be touched…"Miles said ruffling his son's hair a bit, earning a laugh from him.

"So anyway son, anything in particular you're hoping that Santa will bring you this year?..."Miles asked trying to sound like he wasn't probing.

"Just having you and mom home is my present, dad…'Arnold said smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that son but really, you didn't have much on your wish list and it's getting close to the big day…Don't you want something extra special from Santa?…" Miles asked his son.

Arnold only gave him a small smile at that. He didn't have the heart to burst his parents bubble that he was 11 and in sixth grade and he knew there wasn't a real Santa Claus, that he only lived in the spirit of giving. However, knowing his parents just wanted to experience spoiling him with Christmas presents, he would humor them.

"I'll try and think of something later, but right now I gotta go see if we got anymore RSPV for the Christmas party…"Arnold said to his dad.

"Can I expect to see my future daughter-in-law there as well?...'Miles asked in a teasing fashion to his son.

"Dad…'Arnold whined, trying to fight down a blush on his face.

It's been almost sixth months since the trip to San Lorenzo and where he and Helga had become a couple. Ever since his parents had caught them kissing, they would both playfully tease him about his relationship. He had almost died from embarrassment the first time they had called Helga their future daughter-in-law to her face and with him within ear shot.

"Oh lighten up son, I was just having so fun with you…But just between us boys, just how many times did Helga try to sneak you under the mistletoe at school or pull you someplace private to place it on you?...'Miles asked, laughing at the sight of his blushing son.

"Dad…'Arnold mumbled in annoyance at his father's " _he-doesn't know-how-right-he-is-and-there's-no-way-I'm-going-to-tell-him_ ribbing.

"Just getting one more for the road son…'Miles said as his chuckling died down.

"So, you still haven't told me yet how you're going to woo her this Christmas?...'Miles asked him a little more seriously.

"What are you talking about?..."Arnold asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're present for her? You haven't told me yet what you got her yet…'Miles asked curiously to his son.

Suddenly Arnold's eyes widen, he was silent, he was stiff and he looked like certain doom would arrive so soon. Miles might not be the most perceptive individual on the planet but he was pretty good at reading body language.

"You forgot to get her a present didn't you?..."He asked the dangerous question that finally snapped his son out of his frozen, statue-like state and into a frenzy.

"Oh man! That was what I forgot to do! Of all things! Just how _stupid_ am I?!...'Arnold shouted in panic and started moving around in dismay. He forgot to get his girlfriend her Christmas present, the _first_ one he would have given her as a couple!

What kind of lousy boyfriend does that anyway!?

Has he really been more concerned with the Christmas decorations that he actually ended up neglecting something so very special and sacred?

 _"_ _I can't believe I forgot to get her a present! On our first Christmas together as boyfriend and girlfriend!..._ 'Arnold thought in dismay.

"Arnold, calm down!...'Miles said as he snapped his son out of his petrified state.

'Oh man…I can't believe this…'Arnold sighed, unable to believe this.

"Calm down son, you still have time to get her a present, I'm sure there are places still opened…"Miles said, successfully calming him down.

 _"_ _He's right, but I still have no idea what Helga could want_ …'Arnold thought glumly before putting on a determined face.

He was going to make this the perfect Christmas and that includes getting his loving girlfriend the perfect gift as well.

"I gotta go…'Arnold said as he turned around, determined more than ever to find a perfect present for his girlfriend.

"Wait son, here is some extra money just in case…"Miles said as he handed his son two twenties, being savvy enough that a lot of the good places tend to be more expensive around this time of year.

'Thanks dad…'Arnold said, taking the extra money and gave his dad a quick goodbye.

Grabbing his snow suite, scarf, hat and earmuffs, the blonde football headed boy ran out into the snowy streets of Hillwood, dodging icy blocks, slippery snow and ignoring the freezing cold. No matter what, he would find the perfect gift for his sweet Helga this year.

He would make sure of it.

 _ **-**_ _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Perfect Christmas_

 _ **The s** **earch for the perfect gift**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there everyone, just so you all know, this is going to be my second multi-chapter holiday fic. The first one was my DP fanfic called ' _Cupid's Wrath_ , which was a Valentine 's Day special fic. This one is for Hey Arnold and for Christmas.

 _!Enjoy and Happy Holidays!_

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Search for the perfect gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **The Perfect Christmas**

 ** _Chapter 2: Search for the perfect gift_**

Arnold had spent about the next three hours desperately searching for a gift for Helga. He was determined to find he kind of gift that was thoughtful, special and showed Helga that he thought about and cared for her like a boyfriend would. However, in each store he entered, either most of the good merchandise was taken and all that was left were some thoughtless junk. Other times, it was too expensive or just wasn't something he knew Helga would like.

He needed to find a memorable first Christmas present from him to her...something special that showed her that he loved her.

He thought about following his dad's example and maybe try his luck with jewelry. It was classic and he knew that despite Helga not acting like a traditional girl, he knew she wouldn't mind some jewelry. However it was either A) Tacky, B) Out of his price range or C) Too girly that he knew Helga wouldn't wish to be caught dead with it.

So that was out.

He half considered clothes but he knew that wasn't a good idea for a first Christmas present from a boyfriend since A) It would be impersonal and B) He was a boy and he didn't have the first clue on buying clothes for girls.

So that was out as well.

Now here he was, aimlessly walking around town in hopes of finding something nice and special that he could give her. However, he wasn't going to give up, he would keep looking store by store until he found it, even if it takes him all day to do so.

Nothing was too good for his girlfriend, he knew that.

He didn't know what to get, but being the ever so optimistic boy that he is, he had a feeling that he would knew the perfect gift once he saw it.

"It's getting late, I gotta keep looking…"Arnold muttered as he turned a corner, hoping that he would find some place that might have something good. However, once there he saw from that distance a blurt of pink, yellow, purple and red. He could see that it was Helga even from that distance.

" _There she is…_ 'Arnold thought in a mixture of anticipation and infatuation.

Even during the most stressful times, he could always feel happy catching a glimpse of his lady love. He could see her but he realizes she hasn't seen him yet, she just ran into some building. It was the Federal Office of Information where he and Gerald once went to ask Mr. Bailey to help them track down Mr. Hyunh's daughter Mai two Christmases ago!

 _"_ _Huh? What's she doing there?..._ 'Arnold thought.

Okay, normally Arnold was more than willing to let Helga be and go on her personal business. He couldn't afford to get distracted but a part of him, the almost compulsive part of him, created by his curiosity, couldn't help but wonder what she was up to.

"I should go back to shopping but I guess I could talk to her for a second…"Arnold said as he found himself walking to the building to catch up with Helga and ask her what was up.

Once inside, he tried to look for his blonde, pink-wearing girlfriend around the building. However he caught no sign on Helga there. He was curious until he heard some faint conversation, and he could hear Helga's voice. He couldn't make out the words but he would know Helga's voice anywhere. Turning the corner, he was surprise to see that it was Mr. Bailey's office and the door was slightly ajar and he could finally pick up on the conversation. Normally Arnold wasn't one to eavesdrop and he would have turned away but hearing what Helga said had frozen him to the spot.

"Just remember to keep quiet incase the Football head ever comes around…"Helga's impatient voice said on the other side of the door.

"As I told you last year and the year before that, my lips are sealed kid…I won't tell him about what ya did for him two years ago…'Mr. Bailey's voice was heard.

 _"_ _Huh? What are they talking about? What happened two years ago_?...'Arnold thought, unable to tear away from what he was hearing.

He knew that this was wrong; he knew that he should leave before Helga catches him actually eavesdropping on her and he knew he had to go back to his Christmas shopping but it was as if something had come over him. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened two years ago that involved Helga with Mr. Bailey and him that Helga would want to keep it a secret. They have been dating for almost six months now and he thought that all the secrets between them were over now! I mean Helga had showed him her locket for crying out loud and even let him read one of the poetry books she wrote about him after he spent weeks asking and flat out begging for it.

They were a couple and in love! What was she still hiding and why wouldn't she show him?

He knew that maybe he was jumping to conclusions but a part of him couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she was still keeping things from him. They were a couple and they were suppose to be honest with each other. Maybe that was why he was still rooted to the spot, unable to move until he heard more of this.

'Well good, I'm glad that's clear…I just want to make sure you don't forget…"Helga had said, her tone seeming more clam.

"Yeah, yeah…Sheesh, mind telling me what's so bad about him knowing, again?...'Mr. Bailey asked.

Arnold's eyes widened at that and tried his hardest to listen without giving away his location.

"I already told you it's…I just can't let him know okay….It's best that he think that it was a Christmas Miracle that brought Mr. Hyunh his daughter and didn't wreck his faith…"Helga said, her voice having some vulnerability in it.

"You really care about him, don't you?...'Mr. Bailey said, his voice a lot less serious.

"More that you'll ever know…N-Not that it's any of your business, bucko!...'Helga barely managed to recover.

"Alright, alright…Though I gotta say girl, that Arnold kid is one pretty lucky guy, he is…"Mr. Bailey chuckled.

"What do you mean?..."Helga asked in a tone of confusion.

"I mean is that not many girls your age would do things like give away a brand new pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots or spend a whole night helping track down the missing daughter just to make sure the kid had a nice Christmas…You're something else kid and I think Arnold knows it…."Mr. Bailey said in a warmer tone that before.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer…"Helga said snarkily.

"Anyway, thanks again and sorry about barging into this place for that…"Helga said.

"No problem, and merry Christmas kid…"Mr. Bailey said.

Helga then opened the door, a more relaxed look visible on her face as she walked away from the area, completely unaware that her boyfriend of nearly six months had been listening in on her very private conversation with Mr. Bailey _or_ that he quickly scattered and hid in a nearby closet to avoid her once he realized she was coming this way.

The football headed boy only watched as she left the building, his mind and heart were spinning rapidly as the information he had come across finally sunk in.

 _"_ _It…It was her…_ 'Arnold mouthed in amazement as memories of that Christmas resurfaced.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Two Years ago_

 _Christmas morning_

 _It was Christmas morning here in the boarding house as all the people who lived inside had gathered around the Christmas tree, all eager to exchange gifts and have a very merry Christmas morning._

 _All but one person, a nine year old boy who was not happy at all and who did not have a gift to exchange._

 _"_ _Merry Christmas, man…"Gerald said with a sympathetic smile to his best friend._

 _"_ _Merry Christmas Gerald…'Arnold said, still looking down._

 _"_ _I just can't believe this…I tried so hard and yet…'He looked to see Mr. Hyunh glancing at the fire, a sad look on his face._

 _It made the little blonde boy feel even worse if that was even possible. He recognize the look on his face since it was the same kind of look he got when he thought about his parents and how he wished they were here with them. He knew that Mr. Hyuhn missed his daughter the same way he missed his parents. He knew that kind of pain he must be going through. He understood it because he's been living it for his entire life._

 _"_ _It shouldn't be like this…Christmas is about being with the people you love…No one should have to go through this…'Arnold thought unhappily as the boarders just went on with the gift exchange._

 _"_ _Alright, this one is for Oskar…'Grandpa had said as he gave the immigrant his gift._

 _"_ _Heh, heh, heh…I'm so excited! I'm going to open my Christmas present now…Everybody look, what could it be…"The childish man said eager as he ripped open his gift._

 _Only to find that it was just a bag of coal._

 _"_ _Coal? It looks like a bag of coal…Who would give me a bag of coal on Christmas?...'Oskar demanded, not at all happy with his "present"._

 _"_ _Wasn't me?...'Ernie said with a mischievous look in his eyes._

 _'_ _Well, I guess that's everybody, Merry Christmas…'Grandpa had said, eager to end this._

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa whoa…Wait a minute, what about Mr. Hyunh, he didn't get a present…'Ernie pointed out and without knowing, practically twisted a knife in Arnold's young heart._

 _"_ _That's right, there should be a present for Mr. Hyun here somewhere…'Grandpa said as he tried to look around the tree in hopes of finding some kind of gift._

 _"_ _Don't bother grandpa, you won't find a gift there…'Arnold thought, feeling so much sadness, frustration and anger at himself._

 _Because his grandpa wasn't a mind reader, he just kept looking all around the tree, only to see nothing._

 _"_ _Heh, that's funny…there's nothing here for Mr. Hyunh…"Grandpa said, scratching his head in confusion._

 _"_ _It's alright, I don't need a present…It's nothing…"Mr. Hyun said before turning back to the fire._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Mr. Hyuhn…I really blew it…'Arnold thought, feeling his unhappiness consume him._

 _"_ _Wait! I have something to tell you…"Arnold started, needing to get this over with._

 _He messed up big. He failed to get Mr. Hyun a gift and now he was obviously trying to hide his disappointment. Arnold felt terrible but he had to own up to it his failure. He had to tell Mr. Hyunh what had happened, that he had tried to find his missing daughter and just hope that somehow, the man would forgive him for failing him._ _However before he could say anything, the doorbell rung and grandpa went to answer, muttering something about yuletide pranksters. Mr. Hyunh went back to looking sadly at the fire and Arnold lost his tongue after that. This wasn't supposed to be how Christmas went. People were supposed to be happy on this day, surrounded by their friends and loved ones._

 _That was how it was supposed to be…but it didn't happen.._

 _He really messed up…_

 _Suddenly grandpa reentered the room but someone came right behind him. It was a lady, maybe in her early twenties wearing a blue winter coat and a red sweater underneath. She was clearly Asian and she was looking at Mr. Hyuhn with a big smile on her face._

 _"_ _What?...'Arnold thought in disbelief, wondering what was going on here._

 _"_ _Ba…"The girl said suddenly, getting Mr. Hyunh's attention._

 _Once there eyes met, both were quiet and not moving for a long time but Arnold could see a look of recognition in their gaze…and love._

 _"_ _Father…'The girl finally broke the silence._

 _'_ _Mai…"Mr. Hyunh said in disbelief and looking amazed before she pulled her into a hug._

 _"_ _I can't believe it…"He cried in happiness as he embraced his daughter for the first time in over twenty years._

 _All the while Arnold stood there in amazement, unable to believe this. It was Mai…Mai Hyunhn….Mr. Hyunh's daughter…She was here…_

 _It was a miracle!_

 _'_ _Look at you…Everyone, this is Mai, my daughter…'Mr. Hyunh said proudly to the boarders._

 _"_ _Hello everyone…"Mai waved happily._

 _Arnold, his sadness and misery for earlier that day now gone and replaced with happiness and contentment could only smile now._

 _"_ _Merry Christmas Mr. Hyuhn…."Arnold said, smiling for the first time that Christmas day._

 _Looks like he didn't fail after all…._

 _As Mr. Hyuen and Mai started conversing in their native language and the boarders and his grandparents all feeling happy for them, Arnold and Gerald could only continue to watch the happy family reunion between a father and his daughter._

 _"_ _Well I guess miracles can happen after all…'Gerald said happily to his best friend._

 _"_ _Yeah but…how did it happen, Gerald?...'Arnold asked, totally at a loss about what he had just witness._

 _They couldn't get the snow boots and Mr. Bailey flat out refused to help them track down Mai even after they beg and pleaded him to. And yet, here is Mai, smiling and hugging her father for the first time in decades as Arnold had pictured when he set to do this days ago._

 _Just how on earth did this happen?_

 _"_ _I mean, it doesn't makes sense…'Arnold pointed out._

 _"_ _Don't try to make sense out of it Arnold, a miracle is a miracle and all there is to it…'Gerald said as a matter of factly….."Maybe you got a Christmas angel looking out for you or something…"He suggested._

 _Arnold considered it for a moment and had to smile at the thought. A Christmas angel? for him?_

 _"_ _A Christmas angel…yeah, maybe…'Arnold said as he thought more about it._

 _A Christmas angel watching over him and granting this miracle. It was such a beautiful thought. Arnold decided to stop overthinking about it. What he had just witness was a miracle happen right before his eyes._ _Mr. Hyunh had his daughter back and everyone now could have a merry Christmass._

 _All thanks to his Christmas angel…he just wish he knew who it was…_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was two years ago and Arnold always wondered who had been the angel who gave Mai back to Mr. Hyunh and saved his belief in miracles. But now, after two years of wondering and uncertainty, he knew the truth of his Christmas Miracle.

It was Helga G. Pataki, whom at the time, had been his rival and bully.

It was long before she had confessed her feelings for him and he found himself seeing her as more than just an angry girl.

 _"_ _I can't believe this…How did she know?..._ 'Arnold thought, feeling so many emotions right now.

How did she know about that incident? How did she even get her hands on those boots in the first place? The city had been fresh out!

Arnold still couldn't believe it, Helga somehow found out about the Mai Hyunh thing and she actually gave Mr. Bailey a pair of Nancy Spumoni snows boots and helped him track Mai down. Arnold suddenly felt a deep kind of happiness he felt only one other time, back when Helga had given him her locket to help cure his parents from the sleeping sickness.

Seems that no matter how hard she tried acting harsh, she really only loved him and looked out for him, even when he didn't know it at the time.

He decided to leave this place before Mr. Bailey or someone else found him here and started asking questions. He had a lot of thinking to do now.

* * *

 _Outside_

Once outside, Arnold's mind was only focused on the discovery that he had just made.

 _"_ _Helga was my Christmas angel…Helga IS my Christmas…"_ Arnold thought, not in shock but amazement.

Helga had given up her snow boots, all to help him reunite Mr. Hyunh with his daughter and protect his belief in Christmas miracles.

"Helga…"Arnold breathed out, feeling so overwhelmed with positive emotions right now.

He wasn't surprise that she would do that since he knew how much she loved him, he was just wondering how he didn't figure it out. Overall, he was happy with his little discovery, that his wonderful, sweet, loving girlfriend had been there for him when he had been down, on more than one occasion.

Yeah, he was happy alright.

All thanks to his Christmas angel who has done so much for him. Helga helped save his belief in miracles, helped him saved the neighborhood and even helped him save his parents lives as well. She was always looking out for him, and helped him in the most meaningful way possible, all because she loved him.

 _"_ _And she didn't want me to know_ …'Arnold shook his head at that.

Helga said to Mr. Bailey that she didn't want him to know because she wanted to protect his belief in miracles. Arnold was very touched that she cared so much about him that she would be so generous and not even bother to take credit for it. Not a lot of girls did that, but that just served as proof that she was one of a kind.

 _"_ _Too bad she had to give up her boots, though…_ 'Arnold thought.

He knew that in fourth grade, every girl in town wanted a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots, which was why he and Gerald couldn't find any since they were the trendiest Christmas must-have at the time, not to mention expensive. It must have been hard for her having to part with them, just to help him out and even then, she didn't do it to impress him or anything, she did it because she just wanted him to be happy.

She really was such an amazing person.

"If only I could...'Arnold paused before he stopped walking; he froze in place as an idea sprung in his head as well as a large smile on his oblong face.

"That's it! That's it!...'Arnold said cheerfully as he now knew what to do.

With a smile on his face and love in his heart, he ran to find the nearest payphone. He had an important call to make.

One thing that was certain, he knew he was going to give Helga the most meaningful Christmas present he could possibly give her. He was going to make sure that this Christmas was the most perfect for her as it was to him, just as she had done to him so long ago.

After all, his Christmas angel deserves the best., no question about it.

 _ **-**_ _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Perfect Christmas_

 _ **To My Christmas Angel**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed part 2 everyone. We still have one more to go.

Also Merry Christmas Eve, everybody :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Guest:** I aim to please :)

 **Invader Johnny** : You spoke the words right out of my mouth.

 **Lina Lumi:** Hope that this will do…..

 **Anonymous:** Thanks, I try

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Number i** : Maybe he will or maybe not

 **Relaxing Pikachu:** Yeah, he could but you know how dense he can be at times...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. To my Christmas Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **The Perfect Christmas**

 ** _Chapter 3: To My Christmas Angel_**

 _Two days later_

 _Christmas Morning_

It was an early Christmas morning in the boarding house and everyone was in a merry mood, especially with the two latest editions who were currently on their way to their son's room.

 ** _"_** ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS_** …"Miles and Stella shouted, waking their son up in the process.

"Mom…Dad…'A now awake Arnold said rubbing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas son..."Miles, wearing a Santa hat and a red sweater said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas dad...Merry Christmas mom...'Arnold said as he hugged his parents and they hugged him back.

"Merry Christmas sweetie...'Stella said as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"What time is it?..."Arnold asked.

"Not sure, we woke just a bit and couldn't wait to start Christmas with you..."Stella said like it was nothing.

"Come on, let's go see if Santa brought any presents...'Miles said with an excited grin on his face.

"Yeah, let's go see..."Stella said in the same tone as she and her husband guided their son downstairs.

All the while, Arnold could only smile, not needing the presents because he was already feeling so happy just because they were here to spend Christmas with him. His parents were here, that was what had been what he has always wanted. For every birthday wish, letter to Santa or prayer to God, they all had been about one thing: _To bring his parents back to him and that they would never leave again._ Just waking up to them smiling at him was all that he needed to know that he was going to have a very merry Christmas this year.

And that his merriness was only just starting.

* * *

 _Downstairs_

Once there, the Shortman mother, father and son had entered the living room to see Grandma and Grandpa already there surrounding the Christmas tree. To Arnold's surprise, grandma was wearing the Christmas elf costume she usually wears for April fools day. That was odd, since she usually thinks it's New Years on this day and she thinks the actual New Years is Arbor day. Before Arnold could question, his grandpa greeted them.

"Merry Chirstmas short-man, Miles and Stella...'Grandpa said happily.

"Happy holidays!...'Grandma said happily, seeming quite sane for the time being. .

"Merry Christmas mom...dad..."Miles said before looking around... "Where's the rest of the boarders?...'He asked, not seeing any of them.

"Seeing that it's still 6:30 AM, they're likely still sleeping, and besides, the secret Santa exchange doesn't happen until later and they're not allowed near the gifts till then..."Phil pointed out.

"Why?..."Stella asked, not remembering this from back in the day.

"Because each year that lousy bum Kokashka tries sneaking a peak at the gifts, I told him that if he tries that again, he's banned from Christmas dinner tonight...I tells ya he's worse than a kid..."Phil said with an eye roll.

"What are we all standing around here, time to open presents..."Grandma said eagerly before picking up a present.

When no one was looking, grandpa leaned down to whisper to Arnold..." Just so you know, the reason your grandma is like this is because I personally asked her to do this since it's the first time with your folks back and by some miracle, she seems to understand..."He said to the boy who now understood.

The family of five were now sitting near the tree, opening presents and feeling so very happy.

"Open this one Arnold, it's from your mom and me..."Miles said as he presented the present to his son, obviously excited to see his child's reaction.

Arnold unwrapped it and was surprised to see a brand new tablet computer from Banana Inc that has just come out. Arnold also saw that it was the new deluxe model he had only seen on TV.

"Wow, mom and dad, you guys got me a tablet! This must have cost a fortune..."Arnold said in amazement of the fancy gadget.

"We're glad you love it son and don't worry about the price, nothings too good for you. .."Miles said smiling, obviously thrilled to see how impressed his son was with his gift.

"He's right and that's not the only one..."Stella said as she pulled out several more boxes much to Arnold's amazement. There looked to be almost 10 boxes there, all with his name on it.

"You guys didn't have to go through so much trouble..." Arnold said.

"We didn't, it was Santa Claus and he just wanted to award you for being such a good boy..."Stella said happily while Miles grinned as he presented the gifts to their son.

Arnold could only smile and humor them. As a kid, obviously he was happy by the large pile of gifts. Who wouldn't be? But he could tell they were just trying to make up for nearly a decade of missed Christmases today with the large stack of presents they gave him. Arnold could only hope that they would learn they didn't need to overindulge him, that just having them here was enough to make him happy. Arnold opened his presents, each one flashy and pretty state of the art that he knew must have cost a pretty penny. He could only hope his present to his parents would be enough. Coincidentally, grandma pulled it out.

"Here's one for you two and it looks like it's from dear Kimba..."Grandma said as she pulled it out.

"It's Arnold, grandma..."He said out of habit more than anything.

Arnold couldn't help but start to feel a bit nervous right now. He wanted this Christmas to be absolutely perfect and he had spent days working on his present for his parents. It was a hand made present, he did that because he never got the chance to before and had been tight lipped about it because he wanted to surprise them but after all the fancy presents they had just given them, he was worried that what if...what if...

What if they didn't like his present?

His parents quickly unwrapped it and saw what it was and Arnold was getting pretty anxious right there. He had made a picture frame for his favorite picture, the one when he, his parents, the rest of the family, friends and even Helga had taken after coming home from San Lorenzo. It had been his absolute most precious family picture and he made the frame so that it would have a nice place on display. He made it from mahogany wood. It was a medium size, rectangular picture frame with the photo already in it and the words " _Our_ " and _'Family_ " carefully carved into the top and bottom of the frame.

He waited for their reactions. They were silent for a moment, before large smiles sprung on their faces as they turned to their only son.

"Arnold, did you make this?..."Stella asked in wonder while her son nodded.

"Yeah I...A few weeks ago I was looking at the picture we all took and wanted to make a frame for it, so that wouldn't risk getting bent or something..."Arnold explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Man, this looks like quality work son, you must have spent days on it.."Miles said as he admired the gift his son got him.

"It's wonderful Arnold..."Stella said as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"You mean it?..."Arnold asked wanting to be certain.

"Of course son, it's beautiful.."Miles said as he playfully ruffled his son's hair earning a laugh from him.

" _They like it..."_ Arnold thought, feeling so elated right now.

His parents loved the very first Christmas present he had given him. There was no price to how much that meant to him.

"Come on everybody, we still got a lot more presents here..."Grandma pointed out.

A happy Arnold and his family continued to exchange gifts before starting Christmas breakfast with the boarders and later prepare for the Christmas dinner. All the while, Arnold was eager about visiting a very special someone later today.

Let's just say his parents weren't the _only_ ones getting a gift from him this year

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Pataki residence_

Helga had just woken up but immediately clung to her sheets for warmth. It was Christmas morning and most young kids would immediately be bursting with excitement as they ran to the tree to get first dibs on their presents and later have a wonderful time with their friends and family on this most wonderful time of the year.

Helga was not one of them.

She was not feeling very merry on this Christmas morning because she knew her family, with the exception of Olga, weren't very merry people.

At the very least they weren't living in the beeper store anymore, but that was only because _Ol-ga,_ who made one of her infamous surprise visits, had discovered their living arrangements and that the store was about to go out of business, so she had managed to convince their very stubborn father to finally switch to cellphones, though he still tried to cell his beeper here and there.

That made Helga very angry.

She had spent countless times yelling at her moronic father to get with the times, ever since they lost their house almost a year ago and every _stinking_ time he ignored her and clung to his obsolete technology like it was a lifeline. However it had only taken a crying _Ol-ga_ ten minutes to get her father to finally concede because he just can't stand the sight of his precious _Ol-ga_ crying, while at the same time, barely seemed to care about that fact that his _other_ daughter was basically homeless for a good chunk of fifth grade.

The favorism in the Pataki family was so blatant that it wasn't even funny.

That aside, Helga was at least thankful she didn't have to sleep in that stupid store anymore but that didn't mean they were living in a palace now. Her dad, still barely being able to dig himself out of the hole he placed the family in, could only afford a crummy apartment on the lame side of town. It was small, cramped and with a lousy heater.

But it sure as heck beat living in the store, that's what Helga tried to convince herself.

"Oh Merry Christmas alright...'Helga muttered as she got out of her futon.

She went to the living room, which wasn't hard since it was really small and the kitchen was right next to it. This place was a dump and not even the lame Christmas decorations Olga had brought in her mad quest to " _save their family Christmas"_ was doing anything really.

"Merry Christmas baby sister~...'The annoying voice of Olga shouted as she pulled Helga into a tight hug.

"Criminy Olga! I need to breath...'Helga complained as she managed to break free. As always, Olga failed to register her annoyance and just kept smiling ever so _perfectly._

"Come on everyone! Let's go see what Santa brought us!...'Olga shouted and as always, their parents had come to her the second she spoke.

No one ignores _Olga_ , after all.

 _"Criminy, just shoot me..._ "Helga thought as she and her family continued with this farce.

Olga was acting like it was any other Christmas and even planned on cooking a big feast later despite the fact that they could barely afford it, but Big Bob, who never disappoints his precious Olga, pulled out of the savings just to please her on this Christmas.

Money that could have been used for say...I dunno, lunch money for their _other_ kid or something!

Anyway, they exchanged their cheap gifts and Olga always reacted like it was something special and nice like she always did. Helga barely gave a response when they made her open her presents, which was just a bunch of cheap bargain bin clothes or toys you could pick up at any supermarket.

"Oh, wow...You guys shouldn't have..."She said, her voice heavy with sarcasm but her sister and parents didn't realize that.

They just continued to go on with their fake little Christmas.

 _"I bet Arnold is having a nicer time..._ 'Helga thought to herself as she pictured her boyfriend's first Christmas with his parents.

She certainly hoped that it was everything he had ever dreamed of. Her beloved Arnold deserved to have as many of happy moments with his family as possible. She was immediately thinking of ways to escape from this dump and go visit him, she had to deliver her present for him anyway. Due to her family's new lifestyle, she couldn't afford something too flashy but she would be darned if she didn't get her beloved boyfriend something nice for their very first Christmas together.

As Helga tried to think of an escape, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Get the door, girl..."Bog Bob said as he was in the middle of opening a present Olga gave him.

Rolling her eyes, Helga got up and went to the door but upon opening it, there was no one.

"A ding-dong ditch on Christmas...'Helga muttered in annoyance but glanced down to see a present on the ground.

"Huh?...'She said as she picked it up. There was no card on it. Curiosity getting the better of her. She unwrapped it and upon seeing what was inside, she nearly dropped it from the shock.

It couldn't be! There was just no way!

"These...These are the latest pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots...'Helga finally managed to let out, still reeling from the surprise.

What was going on? She considered that maybe someone had delivered this to the wrong address but then saw something in the box. It was a card with a Christmas Angel on it.

" _To my Christmas Angel, if only I could give you a miracle as you did to me..._ 'She read out, her face still expressing shock.

There was just no way!

She knew who must have done this but she couldn't believe it! She didn't want to believe it. She continued to read it and saw that there was more to the message.

" _P.S: Look outside.._."She read and against her better judgement, she went to see what the heck was going on. Since she lived on the second floor of the apartment building, there was a small balcony that lead to the stairs.

Once there, she had nearly toppled over in disbelief at what she saw on the ground outside.

It was snow angels!

Dozen of beautiful snow angels all surrounding the words _"Merry Christmas"_ on the snowy earth and Helga saw a single person standing in the middle of it, the very person she suspected of doing this act.

Arnold.

"Football head..."Helga finally muttered before she ran inside to get her snow suit and gloves.

She had to talk to him now.

* * *

Arnold was grinning widely as he saw her coming out of the apartment building. Eager to see his love and her reaction to his gift to her.

"Merry Christmas Helga...'He said once she finally emerged, with the snow boots in her hands.

"Merry Christmas Arnold, but...what is this?...'Helga asked, in a total lost.

"It's my Christmas present for you..."Arnold said with that knowing smile on his face, one that always made Helga nervous.

"I...I am touched but what's with the angel motif Football-head?...'Helga asked, wishing that this wasn't what she thought.

"I don't see the problem, since your _my_ angel after all...'Arnold said with a flirty smile that usually would have had Helga weak at the knees but right now she was frozen stiff, and not from the cold either.

 _"Oh no, he knows._.."Helga thought in dismay but tried to keep it cool.

Maybe she could deflect this somehow.

"While that's sweet of you Arnold, I'm hardly any angel..."Helga said weakly, trying to think of someway to fix this.

Arnold, being more observant of her behavior since they became an item, knew that she was probably, for whatever reason that she had, trying to find someway to down play this and get out of having to confess to him what she had done wonderful Christmas from so long ago.

Well, he wasn't going to let her...Not this time...

'Yes you are Helga...After all, angels do help you in your time of need...'Arnold said in a warm way.

"I don't have the slightest idea what your going on about...'She said weakly.

"I know what you did for me in fourth grade Helga, I know you were the one who helped Mr. Bailey track Mai Hyunh down..."Arnold said, knowing what she had been trying to do.

"How?! Did that creep Bailey blab, even after I specifically told him to keep quiet! OH ! I am so going to-...'Helga's rant was cut short when Arnold placed his hands on her shoulder and pulled her down to eye level.

"Calm down Helga, he didn't say anything...'Arnold said calmly to his girlfriend who still looked frazzled to say the least.

"B-But h-h-how?...'She was stuttering now.

"I...The other day, when you went to visit him, I...I...uh...overheard your conversation...'Arnold said looking down. A part of him felt guilty for violating her privacy like that but he had been just so happy upon learning that special truth about her. Granted, what he did could count as stalking but he-

Arnold was brought out of his thoughts when Helga, now out of her shock, only gave him an angry expression on her face.

"You eavesdropped on me?!..."Helga yelled, unable to believe this.

'Technically yes, I'm sorry Helga, I didn't mean to but I started hearing about what you did and I-...'He was stopped when Helga lost her angry look in favor of a sad one.

That made him blink, what was wrong?

He knew maybe she might not have liked him eavesdropping, he expected some yelling but he didn't expect her looking sad over it...

"Oh criminy, of all the times my stupid paranoia had to act up, it had to be for that..."Helga said as she smacked her face before sinking to the ground, still looking miserable.

"What's wrong, Helga?...'Arnold asked, wondering what she was going through.

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! You know! That's what's wrong!..."Helga said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Arnold raised an eyebrow at her reaction, while he did know she wanted to keep this a secret, he thought that she was being overdramatic here.

"What's wrong with me knowing? Helga, you gave up your snow boots and helped me when I needed it, that's one of the wonderful things you or anyone else has ever-..."He was silenced when Helga gave him a harsh glare.

"Don't do that! Please don't do that!...'Helga said in a miserable tone.

"Do what?...'Arnold asked, really confused right now.

"Don't act all grateful and happy, please! You weren't suppose to know! What happened that year...you weren't suppose to know that it was me that helped you...You were suppose to think it was a miracle...It was suppose to be a selfless act with no gain in it for me since that was the only way it would have been meaningful but now you know about what I did and you even got me the snow boots back... it's all ruined now..."Helga muttered in sadness.

"No it's not, Helga...You did a selfless thing that day and me knowing about doesn't change that it was a wonderful, thoughtful and meaningful gift..."Arnold pointed out.

"You weren't suppose to know..."Helga grumbled and merely looked away with a stubborn frown on her face.

Arnold was determined to wipe it away.

"Helga, you love me don't you?...'Arnold asked her, causing her to blink.

"Doi..."Helga muttered but still looked away.

"Helga, what you did that Christmas...It was everything that Christmas is suppose to be about...You gave me a miracle that day and I will always be grateful, not just because you helped Mr. Hyuhn reunite with his daughter but...but because you gave me hope that day...'Arnold said looking down, finally getting her gaze back on him.

"Hope?...'Helga asked in confusion.

"I was so miserable that morning, feeling that I failed getting Mr. Hyunh his daughter back...I was sad because...I knew how much he missed her...I knew because...it was the same way I missed my parents..."He said, not daring to look into her eyes.

"When I saw the way he looked at Mai's baby picture...It reminded me of how I looked when I used to look at pictures of my mom and dad, wondering where they were and...wishing that they would come back to me...That was part of the reason I was so obsessed with bringing them together..."He continued, feeling the emotions he repressed at the time building up in him.

"Arnold..."Helga said softly, sensing the turmoil he was in.

"The moment Mai came to the house and Mr. Hyuhn started hugging and kissing her...even after all that trouble and even though me and Gerald failed to get the snow boots...Mai still came back to her father in the end...I was happy for them and...I never told anyone this, even Gerald but...when I saw them be reunited, it made me hopeful of someday reuniting with my own parents..."He finished.

"I didn't know that..."Helga said looking down.

"Now you do, Helga...I know you didn't want to tell me but...I'm happy that I found out it was you who gave me that miracle..."Arnold said.

"It wasn't a real miracle Arnold...It was just me deciding not to be selfish for the first time in my life...'She said looking away from him.

"I _was_ a miracle Helga...an act of unselfish love...I wanted to repay that love back today...Sure the snow boots and snow angels can't compare but then again, what can?..."He chuckled a bit, and saw a small smile on Helga's face.

"I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped on you but I'm glad I did it, to know that I always had a Christmas angel watching over me...one that was always so near..."He said as he looked at her with love.

"I told you I'm hardly any angel Football head..."Helga said a little more playfully.

"Yes you are, _my_ angel..."He said with a teasing smile as he looked into her eyes.

A pair of pretty blue eyes that were filled with nothing but love, all for him and no one else. The two shared a kiss, feeling the warmth and softness embrace them so thoroughly. After a while, they finally separated, both gazing at the other with loving smiles.

"Don't think your out of the dog house yet football head! I'm still peeved you eavesdropped on me in the first place...'Helga said, though her tone showed she didn't mean anything by it.

"I kinda figured, so to make it up to you, I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me and family for Christmas dinner tonight, along with some caroling and cocoa..."Arnold said to her.

"I'd love too...'Helga said without a moments hesitation.

"Well come on, my parents will be happy to see you..."Arnold said as he took her hand, eager to take her home to spend more of their perfect Christmas together.

"Wait, just a second...'Helga said as she ran back into the apartment building.

A few minutes later Helga, now wearing the Nancy Spumoni snow boots, came out with a wrapped Christmas present in her hands.

"For you Arnold..."Helga presented the gift to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything Helga, I'm just happy being able to spend Christmas with you..."Arnold said sweetly to her.

"Don't give me that, if you had to go all out to give me an elaborate gift like this, then I get to give you one too, that's how it works..."Helga said a matter of factly.

Arnold merely smiled at that and took the wrapped present in his hands. It was pretty light and he wasted no time unwrapping it. Once done, he saw that it was a knitted red scarf, which resembled the blue one he usually wore.

"A scarf?...'Arnold asked pleasantly surprised.

'I made it...Due to my dad being...well, you know...I couldn't afford much and I know it's not all that-..."She was silence by a pair of lips covering her own.

Arnold kissed her again, which she quickly reciprocated. This kiss ended up being longer than the first and it the blonde girl just as breathless as the previous one did. Once she was out of her slight daze, she saw her beloved gazing at her with adoration.

"I love it..."Arnold said as he put the red scarf on, never taking his eyes off his love.

"G-Glad to hear it A-Arnold...Helga stuttered, her lips still trembling a bit from that kiss. She quickly recovered and now gave him a calmer look.

"Let's am-scray before Bob and Miriam try to drag me back in for more fake Christmas just to please Olga..."Helga said as she gestured to the apartment.

"It's still that bad?..."Arnold asked, feeling sorry for his girlfriend.

"Eh...it's not great but I'll live...but for now I'd like to enjoy at least part of a real Christmas with someone who actually notices me..."Helga explained.

"Anything for my angel..."Arnold said as he took her hand and gave it a quick kiss, earning a swoon from her.

"You were my angel first...from the moment you shared that umbrella with me..."Helga said in that lovesick voice he had gotten the chance to hear a few times.

A voice Arnold had come to like...very, VERY much to be honest.

"Um...let's. ..let's go..."Helga, having recovered from that lovesick moment, said as she pulled Arnold to the way to the boarding house.

"As you wish my angel. .."Arnold said, a smile a mile wide on his face.

"By the way, how exactly did you manage to get these boots football head? and near Christmas?...'Helga asked, really curious about it.

Nancy Spumoni was a high end designer and she knew that jut like last year and the year before that, these boots were cleaned out.

"You forget that I know Dino Spumoni personally, remember that he's Nancy's uncle and it wasn't hard getting him to hook me up with a pair, even at this time of the year...'Arnold explained like it was nothing.

"You really are a wonder boy, aren't you football-head..."Helga said chuckling... "And the snow angels, what are they about?..."She asked.

"As i said, you're my angel and it just seemed appropriate..."Arnold said as he kept giving her that smile.

"Flirt..."Helga said coyly as she continued to walk hand-in-hand with him, all the way to the boarding house.

Once there, his parents greeted Helga with a hug and even gave her a present for her as well, much to the pleasant surprise of the preteen couple. It was a brand new pink jacket that suited her very well, Helga was overjoyed with the gift but felt bad that she didn't have anything for them since she had been so focused on making the scarf for Arnold. However Miles and Stella told her it was nothing and they didn't mind giving her a gift since she was already family as far as they were concerned.

The rest of the day consisted of snowball fights, drinking hot cocoa, visiting Gerald and their other friends to drop off presents and Helga catching Arnold under the mistletoe many, MANY times. It continued until the secret Santa exchange and later the boarding house Christmas dinner until Helga's parents called, demanding her presence back home for the dinner Olga made them.

A reluctant Helga left but not before bidding a merry Christmas to everyone and giving Arnold one more kiss before he escorted her back home.

Despite some quirks here and there, it ended up being the perfect Christmas Arnold had so desperately wanted and it had nothing to do with the gifts or the decorations. His happiness came from the fact that he was able to spend this glorious day with the people he loved most in the world, his parents, his grandparents, his friends and Helga as well. That was what Christmas was all about: Spending time with the people you love and who loved you.

Sure presents were nice but all you needed was love to have the perfect Christmas.

Love.

And he had plenty of that now, all thanks to his Christmas angel, Helga.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _And done._

 _Just a nice little Holiday fic if I do say so myself. This is my gift to you all in honor of this most wonderful time of the year. Also, I would like to give a shout out to all those who were merry enough to give me a review for my sweet little Christmas fic._

 _Let's give some love to:_ **Anonymous,** **Guest,** **Invader Johnny,** **Lina Lumi,** **pottersparky,** **Relaxing Pikachu** , **Sweetbaby162016** and **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i.**

 _:) Merry Christmas you guys, you're the best! :)_

* * *

Also, for old time's save, here and some **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Looks like they are finally having a memorable first Christmas together.

 **Relaxing Pikachu:** Looks like Arnold did a little bit of both :)

 **Sweetbaby162016:** Thanks and happy holidays.

 **Lina Lumi:** I hope that this will do...

 **potterpsarky:** Thanks, you too...

* * *

 ** _:) Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night :)_**


End file.
